I Love you Reuploaded!
by PervertSage
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto had never felt love until.. Re-uploaded for the THIRD time.. God I suck.. xD Better than It sounds.. xD New Chapter! Info.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I re-uploaded this story just to tell you that I'm well aware of the grammar/spelling mistakes in this story, and when I tried to change the original document, it screwed soo... Yeah... And I have three reasons to why I'm spelling sooo bad:**

**1. It was VERY late when I wrote this, around 03:30pm in Sweden.**

**2. I was very sad and I was sick.**

**3. And I'm just too lazy to fix it xD**

**So.. Uhm.. Yeah.. That's the reasons why ^^' I hope you all can forgive me and read it anyways.. ^^'**

**This is my first fanfic and I would really really REALLY appreciated if you press on that little review button down there, it would make Nea VERY happy ^^ And you'll get a cookie! 8D**

**Okay, I hope you enjoy it, even if it's lots of spelling/grammar mistakes.. Well, Nea will give you a cookie if you read, you choose which! 8D**

* * *

_Uzumaki Naruto, 6 years old, had never known motherly love in his entire, short life, and he would certainly never do it either. As he sat, crying lodly in his bed, newly awake from a nightmare, a horrible nightmare where a fox with nine tails was hunting him, growling stuff like 'I'll kill you!' and soon, he was burned alive by the fire coming from the fox's mouth. He cried and cried, until his nose was swollen and his eyes red, but no one came, no one would come... They never came, since everyone hated him. And he didn't understand why. Even if he would cry like all the other kids, no one would care. If he hit himself, no one would take care of him. He learned that after he'd got the now tear soaked scars on his cheeks._

_''Don't look at him...!'' the 8 year old blonde looked down on the ground as the kid he'd just played with was draggen away by his parents... Parents.. Naruto often wondered how a parent would be. Would a father be like Iruka-sensei? Or should they be different? Naruto never knew, he would never know, and no one cared, cause he was just 'the-person-who's-name-must-not-be-named'... Naruto always wondered how it would be to have someone call him his real name, not 'monster' or any other nickname. He tried to understand WHY people called him that. No one ever told him the reason, they just told him to go away. Not even old man-hokage would tell him..._

_Naruto banked his fist into the thick oak infront of him. Resulting it breaking in two. He looked at himself in the near by pond. He wondered what was wrong with him? Why all the adults hated him so much? He was just like Sasuke. They didn't have any parents, so why was it different with him? It took him several years to figure that out. And now he knew, as he watched his red eyes, the pupils thin as a samurai swords blade. Since he was the host of the fearful Kyuubi, no one would talk with him.. Since he was the host of the demon who attacked the village 12 years ago, no one would ever love him..._

_''Hey, why're you sitting here? Shouldn't you be with the others...?'' Naruto looked up from the place on his swing, looking dully at the raven infront of him, ''Why would I? No one wants to anyway...'' He looked down again, swinging gently, back and forth.. Back and forth.. Like a continious circle, as his life, for 13 years it had been like that. The raven was quiet for awhile, ''Hey, wanna go spar..?'' Naruto looked up with big eyes, ''But... What about the others then..? They surely wants you to come back..'' He smiled a little, ''Don't care, and don't smile like that. What's the use with a smile if you're not happy?'' Narutos eyes widened again, ''You sure..?'' The raven rolled his eyes, ''Would I ask if I wasn't sure..?'' Naruto smiled slightly, ''Okay...''_

_''Why do you ALLWAYS nag Sasuke-kun about stuff? Can't you see he's annoyed?'' Naruto, 14 years old looked down and gritted his teeth, ''Why do you-'' He started as a small whisper but was cut off as someone stood infront of him, ''Why do you allways pick on him..?'' Narutos eyes widened slightly, ''Sas-'' ''But Sasuke-kun! You know that he's just so-so- GAH!'' Naruto looked down again, ''That's not an excuse...'' The Uchiha murmured lowly and turned to the rest of the people who listened, hands in his pockets and a dangerous glimt in his cobalt eyes, ''Why does all of you do it..? He's been saving this village over and over again, as it happens, you thank him, but after that, you treat him like trash. How fucked up isn't that..?'' And Naruto could only stare... Why did he, Uchiha Sasuke, of all people defend him like that? He was the most popular ninja in the village, the child prodigy everyone loved, so WHY did he do that? It made Naruto confused. ''Let's go, Naruto..'' Naruto stared at him before smiling slightly, following after the raven, leaving the other villagers to think about their mistakes, ''Hey.. Why'd you do that..?'' Sasuke glanced at him with a small smile and flicked his forehead, '' 'Cause I wanted to..''_

_''Hey.. Um.. We just want to tell you that we're sorry.. We shouldn't have left you alone all the time..'' Naruto smiled at the sight infront of him, there was all his old classmates, standing with guilty looks in their faces, even the pink haired girl who Naruto had liked so much. ''It's okay.'' Sakura shaked her head, ''No it's not, It was really awful done of us, especally me. Is it something we, I, can do to make it up to you?'' Naruto smiled again, a more painfull smile this time as the wind took a hold of his blonde, unruly hair, ''Don't forget me...'' Sasuke looked at him, hid up in a tree, his black eyes slightly sad as he watched the blonde walk away, ''I won't...''_

* * *

Sasuke yawned as he walked through the allways so crowded streets of Konoha. It had been 4 years since the blonde dobe had gone off. 4 years.. He would be 19 by now.. He smiled slightly as he thought of him. He longed to see that smiling face.. The real smiles only he would see.. Not those disgusting fake smiles he showed everyone.. He couldn't belive how no one saw through it.. It made him sick thinking about it.. ''He should be back by now..'' He murmured quietly as he stopped by the big gate, wondering how long he would be gone.. He needed to come back now.. Before Sasuke started to look for him, ''Any sign of him yet...?'' He glanced to the side as he heard the familiar girl voice and shaked his head. Sakura sighed deeply, ''Maybe he isn't coming back...'' Sasuke stiffened at the tone in her voice. Then she smiled, ''Just kidding, of course he will! Gotta go! Bye!'' And so, she ran off, leaving the Uchiha alone with his thoughts.

A terrifying realization just hit him. 'Maybe he isn't coming back...' he shaked his head, no. Naruto would come back. He knew it. But he still couldn't get that gnawing feeling in his chest to go away as he thought about the possibility that the blonde might actually be dead. Even if he wanted it or not. The painful realization made his tears water slightly, a simple sentence could get his confidence in the blonde disappear just like that. Now, the only thing he could think of was what the blonde would've said if he saw him right now. He would probably say, 'Sasuke-teme is crying!' and Sasuke woudl start to chase him around the village, and the old people would shout at them. Then, when they were to tired to run around, they would lay down under a tree. And Naruto would say that every cloud looked like a ramen bowl, and Sasuke would say something like; 'It does not stupid..' and then, Naruto would pout at him, and look utterly cute. And after that, Sasuke would smile slightly and kiss him lightly, succeding in making the dobe blush like always, and then demand Sasuke to buy Ramen for him, since he 'destroyed his pride', and Sasuke would shake his head with a sigh, but still buy it since he loved to see the blonde smile like he did when he got his precious ramen, and the kisses he got afterwards too.. Sasuke dried his tears who now fell down on the dusty ground with the backside of his hand. Uchihas didn't cry.. They just didn't.. He took a deep, ragged breath and exhaled slowly, 'You better come back to me stupid...'

''Sasuke, shouldn't you go home now...?'' The raven looked up from his place on the rain soaked groun and shaked his head, his wet raven hair clinging to his face, ''I won't until he comes back..'' Kakashi sighed sotfly and smiled slightly behind his mask, ''Okay... But don't catch a cold now..'' And then he walked away, leaving Sasuke alone once again.

He'd been sitting there for about three hours, and it had started to rain, just as if the heaven knew how he felt, and the blonde STILL hadn't come back yet. And now Sasuke was seriously worried. He felt sick. Every little movement from the gate opening next to him made him tense and get his hopes up, but no. It was never the blonde he loved and missed so much. Never. And now, his hopes was so low that you'll need a submarine to get it up from the bottom of the sea called despair. He buried his face in his knees as he felt his eyes burn once again. The sun was already setting and there was no trace of Narutos chakra, not even the slighest. ''Naruto... You better not be dead.. I'll kill you if you are...'' Then suddenly, his head shot up. There it was! It was faint yes, but it surely was Narutos Chakra, he could've recognized it anywhere. He shot up from the ground and looked through the heavily poruing rain.

And there, still far away, but still there. The blonde hair of the one and only Uzumaki became visible. A small smile of pure joy spread itself on the Uchihas face as he started to walk towards the approaching figure. Soon, he walked faster, and faster, until he ran towards the other. The blonde raised his gaze from the ground as he heard the hastily approcahing steps splash in the soaked ground and his eyes widened as he recognized the face. ''Sasuke...'' He murmured as a smile spread in his face, he was here.. He didn't forget him! With that tought in mind, he dropped his bag on the ground and started to run towards the Uchiha himself, the smile growing each second. Sasukes did as well as he saw him coming closer and closer, and stopped. A few seconds after he stopped, he felt the Uzumaki throw himself, hugging him tightly, still smiling like the idiot he was. Sasuke buired his face in the others neck as he wrapped his arms protectivly around him, smiling while his tears mixed togheter with the rain, makin them invisible. ''Sasuke.. I missed you sooo much!'' The blonde said as he pushed the raven away slightly to face him with his big smile, ''Stupid! I thought you were dead! You could've atleast told me something! Idiot!'' Naruto just smiled wider at Sasukes insults, ''I take that as a 'I missed you to..''' He said sotfly and dragged his hand trough Sasukes soaked hair, smiling gently. Sasuke leaned into the other palm, a small smile on his face before he hugged him again, ''Don't do that again..'' He murmured softly, hearing a small chuckle from the other, ''Sorry...'' Sasuke still smiled softly as he once again faced the blonde, carresing his face with the pads of his thumbs and kissed his nose, ''Good.. 'Cause If you die.. I'll kill you...'' Naruto smiled slightly, ''Stupid Teme..'' He murmured before Sasuke silenced him with a soft kiss while he ran his hand through the blonde locks he longed for so much these years. Naruto felt tear pool out of his closed eyes as he drew Sasuke closer to him, not wanting to ever let go again, never. He'd spent so many days, just thinking of what the raven did at that moment, if he thought about him, if he still remembered him. And apperantely, he did... As they parted again, Naruto smiled as he dried his tears, ''I love you...'' He heard Sasuke say softly as he pecked his lips softly, ''I love you to..'' He murmured back, still crying, but with a big smile plastered in his face. The one who everyone thought never would be loved. Was now loved and needed from the bottom of the Uchihas heart, and he would never let go, never. 'I love you...'


	2. Info! 8D

**Hello!**

**I just want to thank you all for actually liking my first fanfic ^^ **

**It means sooooo much to me!**

**Now, It would be thiis nice if you who read this fanfic would read my others, which I WILL post when my writers block is gone.. I need a continuation for my stories xD**

**The other problem to WHY I've not been able to post anything new is 'cause I haven't had any internett for over a week T_T And that made Nea very saad..**

**I hardly doubt anyone would actually care to read this but.. I'll post it anyway xD**

**Okay, Che-WAIT!**

**I MIIGHT add a sequel to this story if someone gives me and idea.. Or If my brain starts to work again.. xc**

**Okay, now for real..**

**Bye! 8D**


End file.
